Morrigan ou comment etre folle au naturelle
by Arwelle
Summary: L'histoire des maraudeurs racontée par une autre personne :Morrigan arrive de Salem et va apprendre a les connaitre dans leurs multiples aventures ainsi que dans leur vie de tout les jours
1. Chapter 1

**Tout d'abords : Bienvenue**

**Petite Présentation (a moi) de moi : reine des moutons, impératrice des schtroumf (si on mélange les deux ça fait un mouton bleu a chapeau blanc mais bon…)**

_Petite voix : ouai moi demain j'vais me promener dans les bois !_

**Vous, prude et innocent lecteur, vous allez pénétrer dans un univers ou je (moi) règne en maître**

**Fuyez, fous que vous êtes! **

_Petit voix : ouai ouai c'est ça …Au revoir !_

**Nan nan j'deconnai j'étais pas sérieuse !**

_Petite voix ; tu connais le sens de ce mot SERIEUSE ? Ouah tu m'étonnes sérieux !_

**Revient petit poussin j'te ferai pas de mal !**

_Petite voix : heu a votre place j'me méfierai quand même !_

**Bon appart ça BONNE LECTURE! (Nan nan il est trop tard pour retourner hors des méandres (tordus) de mon histoire)**

_Petite voix : J'vous avais prévenue… (Bon c'est déjà une bonne chose elle arrête déjà tout son blabla !)_

Chapitre Premier :_Introduction ou comment on entre dans la vie d'un type complètement tordu ,d'un autre totalement décoiffé encore d'un autre trop calme et puis finalement d'un autre magnifiquement…insipide_

Slalom entre différentes personnes presser à la gare quai 8 j'y suis presque …il était temps j'ai commencer par le quai 21 donc j'ai eu droit a faire TOUTE la gare !

Quai 9 pffuiou j'ai presque désespéré !

Bon pendant que je cherche ce de mur pour arriver au quai 9 ¾ je me présente

Morrigan Bynens j'ai 16 ans et je viens de Salem et aujourd'hui je vais a Poudlard (si je trouve ce mur) Je suis de taille moyenne long cheveux noirs yeux gris vert…et plein d'autres détails inintéressant qui font que je suis moi (si si jvous jure !)

Coté caractère il parait que je suis excentrique non mais franchement c'est même pas vrai !

Je suis plutôt calme et assez sociable SAUF avec les filles qui on un QI pas plus haut que celui d'une moule ! Je ne dis pas que je suis pas féminine loin de la (justement a se sujet je suis fière de mon petit ensemble aujourd'hui : jupe d'été orange et t-shirt noir d'ailleurs ma chère sœur ma dis que ça faisait halloween ! Rhoo celle la j'ai eu envie de lui faire bouffer son chapeau de paille) mais de la a parler QUE de ça !!!Exemple : Ho !machin ma demander a sortir avec lui alors qu'est ce que je met comme rouge a lèvre fuchsia ou vermillon affreux dilemme ! CA je supporte pas (c'est pour ça que je supporte pas ma sœur !)

Ha ça y est j'a trouver ce cher mur et je suis passe de l'autre coté pour me retrouver devant…une locomotive rouge pétant…Mouai question de goût je suppose…

Bon je vais aller poser mes fesses quelque part dans ce train (et mes bagages aussi par la même occasion)

Je me dirige vers ce tuc rouge pétant …

-MORRI

C'est LA que je me fait violemment agresse par une tornade non identifier

-Kekepasse ?

A force de me faire secouer je dictent le mot : je suis heureux de te revoir (non c'est pas vrai c'est pour ça que j'ai l'impression d'être martyriser ?)

Et je reconnais ces cheveux bruns qui retombent généralement avec élégance sauf que la à force de me secouer….je parvient à articuler :

-Sirius si tu voulais bien arrêter de me secouer tu serai gentil !

-Comment tu vas ? Me répond ce jeune inconscient

-Je vais bien maintenant que tu ma lâcher, lui répondis je avec un grand sourire Ca fait plaisir de te revoir

-Toi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manquer viens je vais te présenter a mes amis …

Pendant que je me fait traîner avec mes bagages je vais vous présenter ce jeune inconscient :

Sirius Black ce crétin est mon meilleur ami et complice depuis de nombreuse années en faite on est tout les deux issus de « noble » familles de sang « pur » et nianiania et on est tout les deux contre cette idéologie Mais revenons a nos moutons enfin plutôt a notre mouton : Sirius grand jeune homme cheveux bruns qui retombent sur des yeux bleus nuit

Pervers de service (il fait l'élevage de Dindes communément appeler « groupies ».

Et la on arrive dans un compartiment.

-Messieurs commence Sirius laisser moi vous présenter Morrigan Calypso Loredana Bynens communément appeler Morri !

Morinette je te présente les…Maraudeurs !

-Heu…enchanter

-alors commencont lui le type avec les cheveux noir décoiffer et le sourire abrutis collées au lèvres…

-Hé !

-C'est James Potter Celui avec le bouquin c'est Remus Lupin et lui c'est …Peter Pettigrow

Apres c'est très brèves présentation je m'installe avec eux et j'apprend a un peu mieux les connaître …faut dire que avec les information que ma donner Sirius je peu pas aller très loin …Alors commencont… :

James Potter : plutôt grand cheveux noir éternellement décoiffer yeux noisettes avec des fines lunettes. Il a connu Sirius en premier et depuis ils sont comme frères. Apparemment James aussi a son fan club….mais pas au point de faire de l'élevage comme Sirius…

Attrapeur de Gryffondor

Remus Lupin : Le sage de la bande ce type a l'aire fatigue…sinon plutôt mignon moins grand que les deux autres cheveux châtain clair yeux gris Préfet toujours plonger dans un livre et très sympathique…

Peter pettigrow : alors sur lui j'ai pas appris grand-chose…plutôt petit cheveux bruns yeux bruns il aime beaucoup manger et ces tout ce que je sais !

Apres quelque heure tranquille de voyage une jeune fille rousse et venue :

-Salut les garçons dit elle en sourient

-Salut Lily !

J'ai cru que James allait faire un arrêt cardiaque en la voyant :

-Remus reprit elle je suis venue te dire que la réunion entre préfet ne comprend pas les 6emme cette année donc on doit pas y aller.

-ok lui répondit celui-ci Tien puis que tu est la je te présente la meilleure amie de Sirius, Morrigan Bynens elle rentre en 6eme a Poudlard. Elle vient de Salem.

-Enchanter moi c'est Lily Evans je suis …

-une cruelle tortionnaire finit malicieusement Sirius

-Seulement avec les crétins dans ton genre répliqua Lily faussement vexée. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça

mais je vais faire une ronde dans le train !

Apres son départ je me tourne vers James qui étrangement était rester très silencieux pendant toute la visite de Lily

-James lui demande-je ça va ? On dirait que tu t'es fait foudroyé !

-Mais non c'est juste qu'il viens de voire ça merveilleuse fleurs de Lys adorée !

-Cette année j'ai décidé de ne plus l'embêter et de ne plus lui demander de sortir avec elle. ne plus sortir avec toutes les filles se trouvant sur mon passage !

-Noble résolution mais va tu y arriver lui demanda Sirius narquois

-Merci t'es vachement encouragent

- c'est pour ça que je suis ton ami

-Faux frère

-c'est bon les enfant les interrompis je on se donne un gros bisous et on n'en parle plus.

James si tu veux vraiment la séduire faut arrêter de tout le temps lui demander de sortir avec toi mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne plus rien dire et l'ignore Soit juste toi-même soit agréable c'est tout !

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sure !

-Oui écoute la .maintenant qu'on a une représenter féminine dans notre humble groupe peut être qu'on va un peu mieux comprendre la psychologie féminine !

-Ca dépende réplique je avec à sourire innocent a l'adresse de Sirius si tu parle d'une fille normalement constituer comme Lily ça peu marcher mais si tu parle d'une de tes dindes a Q.I. de moule je croit pas que ça marche !

-C'est caaa

-Je crois qu'on arrive bientôt nous interrompis Remus

**Voila la fin de l'introduction **

_Petite voix (j'me demande toujours si on peut appeler ça un auteur…) :c'est pas vrai on l'aurai pas deviner si tu nous l'avais pas dis !_

**Alors qu'es ce que vous en penser ????Si vous avez des conseils…** **REVIEW!!**

_Petite voix de l'auteur : Si vous avez adorez taper 1(je sens que personne va taper 1)_

_Si c'était potable taper 2_

_Si vous avez trouvez ça nul tapez 3_

_Si vous avez trouvez ça plus que nul tapez 4_

_Si vous vous êtes endormi au bout de trois lignes tape 5_

_Et si vous trouvez que l'auteur devrait aller se pendre taper 6_

_Si par contre vous n'en penser rien prenez une couette et un oreiller et retourner vous coucher ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde !_

_(Je me demande si c'est le 5 ou le 6 qui va reporter le plus de voix)_

**J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plus **

_Petite voix : pour tout te dire moi j'ai trouver ça nul a _

**Je devrai essayer de mettre mon prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible mais bon il faut que je trouve ;le temps,l'inspiration,et des…REVIEWS !**

_Petite voix : J'irai ptetre pas dans les bois j'crois que je préfère la campagne…_

**Donc voila j'espère vous revoir dans les plus bref délai pour la suite**

_Petite voix : Tu crois encore que tu auras des lecteurs ?_

**Alors salut…**

_Petite voix : ouais c'est ça au revoir !_


	2. Première journée des cours

**Salut c'est de nouveau moi ! **

_Petite voix : rappel : reine des moutons, impératrice des schtroumf (mais on en rien a faire…)_

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre**

_Petite voix : heureusement que tu le dis on aurai cru que c'était un cochon volant !_

**Bonne lecture**

_Petite voix : conseil d'ami : prenez un oreiller…_

_**Chapitre deux :**_

_**Première journée des cours ou roucoulement, l'art de séduire les filles par Sirius Black**_

Une fois arrivée a Poudlard ,avoir fait le parcours du combattant pour arriver saine et sauf a u château pour enfin me faire repartie avec en prime un mal de crâne horrible (vous avez jamais eu un chapeau fou que vous hurle dans le cerveau un « griffondor »tonitruant ?nan ?alors vous pouvez pas comprendre désolé)donc je disais … de me faire repartir a griffondor puis me Refaire agresser par Sirius (faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude je tien aux quelques neurones rescapes qu'il me reste--' non mais) j'ai enfin pu allé dormir après cette dure journée de labeur (oui oui supporter Sirius est un travaille de fou)

Donc je disais : quand j'ai enfin pu aller dormir j'ai quand même eu le temps avant de tomber dans un profond coma appeler sommeil de rencontrer mais colocataires :

Alors alors commençons : Lily Evans Belle rouquine au yeux émeraudes (et à qui James voue un amour éternel) Préfet et première de classe dans …beaucoup de matière Bon comme ça je vous avoue on dirai un rat de bibliothèque qui passe son temps a étudier mais finalement Lily est quelqu'un de sociale (sauf avec James)

Alice Himmens Blondinette aux yeux bruns très sympathique mais qui parle tout le temps ! Bon je pense qu'avec le temps je vais finir par m'habituer Elle elle voue un amour éternel (et oui encore un) a un certain Frank Longdubat un Serdaigle a ce que j'ai compris (faudra que je me renseigne muahahaha)

Natasha Degreve certainement la plus discrète de mes collocs brune au yeux bleu foncés elle joue au Quidditch comme poursuiveuse .Elle est toute souriante mais a ce que j'ai vue ne ce laisse pas faire (enfin une fille qui a du caractère et moi qui pensait que cette espèce avait disparue de la terre)

Le lendemain une fois levée, lavée j'entreprend de descendre l'escalier qui mène à la salle commune (ça peut être vicieux un escalier si tôt le matin) une fois descendue j'aperçois Remus qui me semble t' il poiraute dans un fauteuil je m'approche et lui lance un « salut » tonitruant pour une heure si matinal

-Bonjour me répondit il avec un sourire bien dormi ?

-Ouais ça peut aller j'aurai bien encore dormi une heure ou deux mais bon

-c'est ça que font Sirius et James il me semble

Je me tourne vers lui avec un regard de moule pas fraîche (NdA : j'aime pas les moules)

-Dormir une ou deux heures de plus m'explique t'il face a mon regard si brillant « d'intelligence »

-Ha …..Ouais Remarque supra intelligente c'est tout ce que je suis arriver a lui sortir …faut pas trop m'en demander trop non plus c'est le matin

Apes une demi heure d'attende pendant lesquels je me suis « légèrement » assoupis Remus me réveille en m'annonçant que lui il descend et que James et Sirius se rendront bien comte tout seul qu'il est l'heure de se levé

-ouais t'a raison bon je vais t'accompagner parce que si j'y vais toute seule je risque de me paumée et si j'attend les deux autres je risque d'arrivée en tard aux cours pour un premier jour c'est pas le top .Mais pourquoi je suis entrain de me justifie moi ! Et pourquoi Remus me regard comme ça en souriant en coin ? ET POURQUOI JE ROUGIS MOI ?

-Mouais conclu-je

Une fois le petit déjeuné pris nous fîmes face une matinée de cours éprouvante composée du cours de sortilège (cours au cours duquel Sirius et son copain ébouriffer arrivèrent en retard) suivit du double cours de botanique et de métamorphose.

Au bout du comte arriva enfin le moment bénis : le déjeuné !

Je m'installais à la table griffondor avec Lily avec qui j'avais bien sympathisée durant la matinée. Au grand espoir de Lily nous fumes rejoint par les maraudeurs au grand complet ce qui bine sur impliquait James.

-Bonjour gentes dames nous salua Sirius avec un sourire charmeur

-Alors mon coco on fait la grasse matinée ?le margeai je

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre Lily se tournât vers James qui la fixait

-Potter ! Larche moi

-Je me disais que je dois être mort pour voir un si bel ange

-non tu n'est pas mort mais si tu préfère on peut toujours arranger ça !

-Oula intervint Natasha des le premier jour aller Lily c'est le début de l'année ne vous engeulés pas déjà !

Lily ne répondit que par un grognement en se replongea dans son assiette.

James prenant ça pour une réponse affirmative du fait que Lily ne lui hurlerai plus dessus finit pas retourner a son assiette avec un sourire beat !

Une fois le (splendide)repas achever nous nous dirigeâmes tous ensemble vers les cours de l'après midi qui se déroulèrent sans incident notable

La journée passée j'allais retrouver Sirius dans la salle commune .Je le trouvait affalé dans un fauteuil en compagnie de Remus (chacun dans un fauteuil n'aller pas vous imaginer des chose non mais !)J'allais m'asseoir à coté de Remus qui LUI ne prenait pas tout le canapé. Nos discutions gentiment (j'essayait juste d'étouffer Sirius rien de bien méchant) quand Lily rentra en trombes dans la salle commune en injuriant quelqu'un qui ne semblait être autre que James. Elle fonça vers les escaliers et les gravie à tout vitesse vers le dortoir duquel elle claqua violement la porte.

Une fois la porte refermer Remus se tourna vers James et lui demanda avec une lassitude assez évidente

-Alors qu'a tu encore fais ?

-Bin…justevlulbrasser

-Pardon ?

-Je l'ai embrasser articula il en prenant une inquiétante teinte rouge

-T'AS FAIT QUOI ? M'écriai je

-Mon pauvre vieux viens ici que je t'explique deux trois chose intervint Sirius avec un souris carnassier

Ecoute James les filles, c'est un peu comme les fleurs. C'est joli, ça sent bon,ça coûte cher,mais c'est une espèce étrangère. Essayer de les comprendre c'est comme déchiffrer des runes de haut niveau. Ardu. Complexe et souvent inabordable.

-Alors ça c'est des purs propos macho Le contredis je

-Mais nooon écouté moi jusqu'au bout et après si t'es pas contente Miss – vous – étés - tous– des -machos tu pourra trouver une autre théorie !

-Ouais mais la tu m'aide pas beaucoup nous interrompis James

-C'est elle qui nous choisissent et pas le contraire !

-Donc toutes mes déclarations étaient une mauvaise idée

-Non !bon elles étaient peu être un peu nombreuses mais elles sont pas télépathes et nous non plus .Si elle refuse de t'embrasser c'est mort. Mais la c'est toi qui l'as embrasser, Et…

-Elle ma insulté

-Mouais c'est pas la réaction escomptée, je te l'accorde .T'as fait quelque chose d'inattendu ?

-Mais non ! Je l'ai juste embrassée

-Donc elle aurait dû roucouler dans tes bras …

-Roucoulée ?!

-Moui…Ho ho fit Sirius d'in ton pensif

-Quoi ho ho ?

-C'est pas bon signe.

-Vu sa réaction j'avais compris !

-Je ne vois qu'une seule solution dit Sirius d'un ton de psy

-James se pencha vers lui au point de tomber des son fauteuil

-Va y laquelle ?

-Va l'interroger !

-Mais non les interrompis je n'en pouvant plus Tu vas surtout aller t'excuser ! Ca fait des années qu'elle te rejette ce n'est pas en un baiser que tu vas tout arranger. Alors maintenant tu va aller lui demander pardon que tu ne sais pas ce qui t'as pris et tu va devenir son ami SANS plus comme ça elle va t'apprendre à t'apprécier et plus si affinités...

-C'est nul ton plan fit Sirius avec un mou dégoutter

-Par ce que le tien est mieux ? Lui répliquai je d'un ton sarcastique

-Oui dit il en affichant un air supérieur

-Sirius intervint Remus pour la premier fois qans vouloir te vexer le plan de Morrigan ma parait plus sage…

-Ouais confirmât James désole mon frère mais je prend le plan de Morri !

-Et na !terminai je avec un air enfantin

-Bande de faux frères grogna Sirius


End file.
